Surprise Party
by purplecat41877
Summary: The turtles decide to throw Splinter a surprise birthday party which ends up not being a surprise.


Disclaimer: Ninja Turtles are not mine. Please do not sue and no flames.

**Surprise Party**

The 6 year old turtles were in their bedroom. They were deciding what to do for Splinter's birthday which took place the following day.

"How about a surprise party?" Donny suggested. His brothers happily agreed.

"I'll do the decorations," Raph volunteered.

"I'll take Splinter out for a walk tomorrow," Leo said.

"I'll bake the cake," Mikey said with a grin.

"I'll work on his present," Donny said.

The turtles hi-threed each other. Then they left the bedroom.

* * *

Mikey found Splinter in the dojo working on some katas. Splinter stopped when he saw Mikey enter the room.

"Splinter, would you help me bake a cake?" Mikey asked.

"Of course but why do you want to bake a cake?" Splinter inquired.

"For your surprise birthday party tomorrow."

"If you tell me about the surprise party, it is no longer a surprise."

"I'm sorry," Mikey apologized.

"It is all right," Splinter said. "I will help you with the cake. I also will not tell your brothers that you told me about my surprise party."

Mikey threw his arms around Splinter who returned the gesture. They released each other a couple minutes later.

* * *

A little later, Raph decided to look for Splinter. He found him cleaning his room.

"I was wondering where the party supplies were," Raph said.

"Why do you need party supplies?" Splinter asked.

"I want to decorate the living room for your surprise party."

"They are under the sofa. Also, I will not tell your brothers that you told me about the surprise party."

Raph nodded in understanding. Then he rushed out of the room.

* * *

"Splinter, could we go for a walk in the sewers?" Leo asked the following morning after training as soon as his brothers left the dojo.

"Any reason why you want to go for a walk with me?" Splinter inquired.

"So my brothers can prepare for your surprise party."

"All right and I will not inform your brothers that I know about the party."

Leo and Splinter wrapped their arms around each other. Then they released each other and left the dojo.

* * *

Raph was decorating the living room and Mikey carefully put the cake on the table. Donny was in the lab working on Splinter's birthday present.

"Nice looking cake," Raph said.

"Like the decorations," Mikey said.

A few minutes later, Donny entered the room with Splinter's present. It was a drawing of Splinter with Donny and Leo's signatures in the lower corners of the paper.

"I just need your signatures in the upper corners," Donny told Mikey and Raph. "I got Leo's before he and Splinter went for a walk."

Mikey and Raph signed the picture. Then Donny left the room with the picture after thanking his brothers.

* * *

A couple hours later, Splinter and Leo entered the lair and it was dark. Splinter turned on the lights and was impressed by what he saw.

"SURPRISE!" the turtles shouted. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SPLINTER!"

"You have all done a good job," Splinter said, referring to the cake and decorations. There were white streamers on the ceiling with white balloons attached.

"Especially since we were able to keep this from you," Donny said, not knowing that his brothers had told Splinter about the surprise party.

"I told Splinter when I asked him to help with the cake," Mikey confessed.

"Same when I asked about the decorations," Raph confessed.

"I did the same when Splinter wanted to know why we were going for a walk," Leo confessed.

"I suppose I was told about the party because I have taught all of you to be truthful," Splinter said. "This party may not be a surprise but I am having a great birthday."

Just then, Splinter opened his present and was touched by the drawing of him. He held out his arms and the turtles rushed into them.

"We love you," the turtles said in unison.

"I love all of you, too," Splinter said.

Splinter and the turtles released each other. Then they each had a slice of cake.

* * *

Later that night, Splinter entered the turtles' room and saw each of them sleeping soundly. He carefully tucked them in, kissed them on the forehead, and left the room.

The End


End file.
